Computers and computing systems affect nearly every aspect of modern living. For instance, computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Computer system functionality is often enhanced by interconnecting computing systems via network connections. These network connections allow a computer system to access services and data from remote computing systems and to quickly and efficiently transmit data between those systems.
Computer configurations include various form factors, including desktops, laptops, tablets, phablets, mobile phones, PDAs, etc. Computers are also configured with hardware and software interfaces to facilitate direct user interaction. For example, a computer may include a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, camera, gyroscope, and other hardware for receiving input, while, displays, speakers, haptic feedback devices and other hardware are used to render output.
Software interfaces, including graphical user interfaces, are used to both receive input and to render output. Some encoding software interfaces are operable to generate scannable codes that contain encoded link. For instance a QR code (Quick Reference code) can be encoded with a URL or other link. Corresponding optical sensors and decoding interfaces are operable to scan the codes, decode the links, and thereby access corresponding data maintained at specific remote locations or more generally within the ‘cloud.’
The ‘cloud,’ includes a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, services, etc.) that can be provisioned and released on demand. The cloud may be configured with various service models (e.g., Software as a Service (“SaaS”), Platform as a Service (“PaaS”), Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”)), and deployment models (e.g., private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, hybrid cloud, etc.).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.